I just want to hate you
by LittleBlossom88
Summary: Rita infuriates Connie in every way possible, is it because she hates her or is she now feeling something more for the Nurse Manager...
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the entrance of the ED quickly, knowing that I was already a few minutes late, and was dreading facing the wrath of Mrs Beauchamp. She didn't miss a trick, she would probably be watching, waiting for me to slip up again as she did last week, after all she did say she wanted me 'out'… No chance I thought, I loved my job, yes I had made some mistakes but christ didn't everyone at some point, she hated me, and in a way I didn't blame her, I went out of my way to make her life hell, and although I'd tried to patch things up with her she still couldn't see past it, she definitely wanted me out, and I was damn well sure I would try my hardest to change her mind.

The morning went by without a problem really, I had a few minor injury patients that I had successfully treated without a problem, but I was still yet to see Connie, she didn't seem to leave her office that morning, which I thought was rather strange as the slightest chance she got she would find something to have a go at me about.

I had a few files that I needed to get signed by the ice queen, she made me so nervous, at this moment I couldn't quite figure out why, I hated her, she was a total bitch, but she was amazing at her job, the hospital would surely fall apart without her I thought.

I nervously approached her door, looking at the gleaming silver of the handle shining back at me, I knocked on the door, and heard her call me to come in.

'I just need your signature on these patient files' I asked awkwardly placing them on the desk, she glanced up from her computer screen, nodding slightly, she grabbed her pen and opened the files slowly, not really making eye contact, she went through each one, slowly… So so slowly as I waited, almost wishing her to hurry up, I felt my heart beat a little faster as I watched her, her long dark curls cascading down her shoulder, her long eyelashes, her blushed pink lips, the freckles that sparsely covered the skin around her neck and down to her chest, her low cut white shirt that made me wonder how anyone could be so beautiful… I couldn't help but look, although I didn't quite no why, I fucking hated her, she infuriated me so much that sometimes I could feel the anger bubbling inside me as I stared at her. Yes she was beautiful, probably the most stunning woman I had ever laid eyes on but my god did she no it, and she used this as leverage to get her where she was today.

'Anything else nurse Freeman?' She asked taking me away from my thoughts. She looked at me, with an amused expression on her face.

'Erm… No that's all thank you.' I said quietly, trying to stop myself from blushing, she must have noticed me staring, she had a glint in her eye that made me wonder what she was thinking. I quickly picked up my patient files and almost ran towards the door, as I went to pull at the door handle I heard the scrape of her chair, and the sound of her heels getting louder as she stood behind me, I stood still, not daring to turn around as I felt her hand gently touch my arm to turn me to face her, I felt I couldn't look at her, I thought I would stop breathing if she didn't let go of me in a second, I looked anywhere but at her, I now realised I had a crush on this woman, this was probably what angered me so much about her, the thought that I couldn't have her….

'Im sorry Mrs Beauchamp I have to go, I've got a patient to see' I said slowly, still not looking her in the eye, and trying to get away from her grasp.

'Look Rita you need to stop being so bloody awkward around me and understand that I have forgiven you… Yes you have been a total pain in my backside but I have come to realise you are not half as bad as I thought, and that you are actually quite a good clinical nurse manager' Connie said sternly trying to meet my gaze, I glanced up at her, not quite believing that in her own way she was 'trying' to be nice.

'Wow… Thanks' I said sarcastically.

'For god sake Rita I'm trying here.' Connie said quietly.

'You need to stop acting like a child and grow up Rita, I already know we will never be best friends but please can we just try' Connie asked quietly, I didn't say anything, I just looked into Connie's eyes carefully, trying to read her.. But she gave nothing away, I could never quite figure this woman out.

'You are a total bitch Connie, why you pick on me I dont no, but I shouldnt have done what I did, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but then again, you havent made my life easy have you?' I spoke quite harshly at first looking into her eyes.

'Well maybe if you wernt such a nasty little shit when things don't go your way then maybe I would be abit nicer to you' she said sarcasticly. I pulled away from her, folding my arms angrily, ready for another one of our famous arguments.

'What is your problem with me? I do my job, I get on with everyone, well apart from you, but there is no reason for you be be such a fucking bitch' I almost shouted at her, she looked at me for a moment, probably thinking of a smart arse comment. Instead she moved closer to me, and she let her hands stroke down my arms to my hands and held them within her own, she looked into my eyes making me so nervous I thought I was going to stop breathing.

'You really do make me so angry Rita, theres something about you that really makes me so frustrated that I wish I could fire you on the spot.. But then sometimes I just want you near me, by my side, you're a brilliant nurse Rita, I just didn't realise how amazing you are before' She sighed, still looking into my eyes after her speech, I was gobsmacked, I didn't no what to say or do, I just stood, like an idiot not knowing what she wanted from me.

'Whats this? Some kind of guilt trip, have those lovely people upstairs told you to be nice to me or something because my god I would rather you carry on being a cow than fake.' I said turning and reaching for the door handle again, only to be grabbed by the arm and turned back towards her again, what the fuck did she want with me.

'Im being serious Rita, I really mean it, this has nothing to do with anyone else, its between me and you, you are a brilliant nurse, and ive been a total idiot.' she said sighing, looking into my eyes again, I could get lost in those eyes, shes so beautiful. I found myself staring again, but this time she was watching me intensly, I could see the slight smile on her face as I looked to the floor.

'Thank you Mrs Beauchamp, I really appreciate it' I whispered finally, not really knowing what else I could say to be honest. I thought whilst silently slipping away from her grasp, she looked confused for a moment, as though I was pushing her away, which in a way I was, I didn't want to get too close for fear that I would fall for her, why was she doing this.

'Come here' she said pulling me into a hug. Again I didn't know what to do, I just let her. Eventually I felt myself relax into the hug, feeling my arms slowly grasp onto her, I could smell her perfume, the sweet scent of her shampoo…

I was taken away from my thoughts again as she slowly pulled away, she was looking into my eyes, her gorgeous glassy blue eyes, I never noticed them like this before, I felt I could get lost in them. She stared back at me, eventually moving one hand up my arm, to my neck, so slowly, gently touching my skin, giving me goosebumps, until her fingertips reached my chin, she tilted my head up, her eyes never leaving mine..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanku for reading and for the review. If theres anyway I can make this fic any better please review, im open to ideas and would love to know what you all think. Thanks again xx**

'I know you feel this too' she said, her voice barley a whisper.. I couldn't stop myself, my breathing quickened, I felt myself leaning closer, I looked at her lips, then to her eyes again, then back down to her lips, she almost smirked, knowing I probably wasn't going to answer her, which I wouldn't, instead I leant into her touch and pressed my lips into hers, the first kiss was gentle, a peck on the lips almost, I pulled away looking back into her eyes wondering if I should continue or if I was just having some mad dream. She looked back at me, smiling, then I crashed my lips into hers, ravenously pulling her body closer then slamming her against her desk, holding onto her waist tightly, I ran my fingers through her hair then down her neck to her breasts… She held onto my waist pulling our bodies closer together, then kissing me back with such force, I felt her tongue enter my mouth, making me gasp. I opened the top button of her blouse gently kissing her her neck as I moved lower, I heard her whimper as I kissed and sucked her collar bone, I wanted her so bad I realised now, this was why I couldn't stand the sight of her…to be around her… I was in love with her.

'Connie we should stop' I said gasping between kisses, she just kissed me more forcefully now pulling my body closer to her, she let her hands slip down my waist then slowly to her skirt where she pushed it up slightly to pull my body between her legs, I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew I should, she was so gorgeous, everything about her, I just wanted her, all of her, but I knew it was wrong.

'Connie please… You're really going to regret this.. You hate me.' I said pulling back from her grasp, she looked at me, panting, both of us out of breath as we stared into each others eyes.

'I want you' she said quietly, for the first time her confidence had disappeared and she looked to me for my reaction. I didn't say or do anything again, I just pulled away and turned towards her office door.

'Im sorry but I don't want to be messed about' I looked back at her sighing sadly, before pushing the door handle down and leaving her office.

Fuck sake…! I thought to myself, the most gorgeous, beautiful woman had just practically thrown herself at me and I had just walked away, I could slap myself.

I sat in front of the computer at the nurses station, my head between my hands, deep in thought, thinking about those kisses, those sweet kisses that made me tingle inside, I wanted her so bad, I wanted to taste her lips on mine again.. kiss down her neck, her breasts, make her whimper beneath my touch as I made love to her, touched her where she most wanted me, kissed her and licked her hot writhing body…

'Rita theres an angry looking man over their looking for his wife' Lofty said suddenly taking me away from my erotic thoughts, hopefully he didn't notice how out of breath and flustered I looked at just the thought of Mrs Beauchamp.

'Whats the matter with him?!' I asked Lofty, feeling a little agitated to say the least.

'Rumour has it he's been 'knocking his wife about' and this time it got even more violent, she wont allow him near her and he's just turned up demanding to speak to whoever is in charge' he looked at me hoping I would take charge of the situation, although Lofty was a good nurse I really thought he needed to grow some balls.

I marched straight over to the angry husband and asked him to take a seat whilst I spoke to his wife.. Of course he was having none of it and decided to take it out on me.

'Just tell me where the fuck she is!' He shouted in my face.

'You speak to me like that again and I'll call for security!' I sternly said back, determined not to make this idiot of a man make me feel intimidated.

'You fucking get out of my way now bitch.. I want to see my wife!' He screamed in my face, he grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall, I struggled to push him off me as Lofty tried to grab him from behind, but he was too strong, he elbowed Lofty to the floor and held me still, whispering angrily in my face, I closed my eyes.

'You tell me where she is now or I'll kill you!' He seethed, I was just about to try to struggle free when I heard the loud click of heels behind the man, then all of sudden he stopped and turned, looking at Connie, he looked her up and down, but still tightening his grip on me, Connie looked at me, I could tell she was as petrified as I was, she held out her hand to the man and tried to make eye contact with him.

'I don't know whats happened here sir but could you please let go of Nurse Freeman?!'' Connie asked quietly, hoping he would listen, he didn't.

He just pushed me against the wall and I fell with a thud.. My whole side hurt from the amount of force he used to shove me.

I heard Connie gasp and try to run towards me to help me, but he stopped her, and quickly turned to Connie realising she was in charge of this department, and then pinned her against the wall instead, he had hold of her arms, pushing them above her head, I could see him, undressing her with his eyes, his hot breath against her neck as she tried to pull away from his grasp. I looked to Lofty who was still no use whatsoever, he was clutching his arm from the injury he had got from falling… I winced as I forced myself to my feet, my side aching terribly, I must have bruised my ribs I thought. I took sight of the man using one hand now to pin Connie and his other was touching her face, he was whispering to her, touching down her neck, her breasts, he went to kiss her and I don't know what happened but I just went for him, I dragged him off her from behind, I used all the strength I had to push him away, he came back marching towards me, he was definitely about to hit me I thought, so I kneed him straight between the legs, then pushed him backwards so he fell to the floor with an almighty thud, just then security turned up and dragged him away.

I turned to Connie who smiled at me with relief in her eyes, then she ran over to me as she saw me double over in pain, I clutched my side as I felt Connie beside me, holding me so close to her, pulling me towards the nearest cubical and drawing the curtains quickly as I sat on the edge of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Lay down for me Rita' she told me with authority, I did as I was told, lifting my legs onto the bed, she looked into my eyes, for a few seconds too long I thought, and took my hand in hers.

'I need to take a look at your chest, he could have broken your ribs' she asked, she was asking permission to unzip my scrubs top I thought to myself, she looked nervous, as was I.

I simply nodded and she gently pulled down the zip, revealing my black lace bra, I got goosebumps from the sudden cold air hitting my upper body, she looked down at me, a hint of a smile graced her lips, she then delicately touched my rib cage, stopping wen she felt me flinch under her cool finger tips, she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

'Im booking you in for an Xray, to be on the safe side, I think they are just badly bruised though, you should get some rest' she said stroking the hair from my face, she sighed still stroking my cheek.

'You didn't have to do that you know' she told me quickly, making me look into her eyes properly.

'What do you mean?' I asked, confused at what she was talking about.

'Risking yourself for this department… For me' she said suddenly looking away.

I then let myself rest into her touch, she then took her hand away quickly, remembering that I had rejected her earlier.

'Some people are worth the risk' I said quietly, she gave a slight smile, I did the zip back up on my top and moved to the edge of the bed attempting to get up.

'What are you doing?' She asked as I got to my feet slowly.

'Going to see that blokes wife, you no, make sure shes okay' I said composing myself as I walked towards the cubical curtain.

'I don't think so, you stay here until I you've had an X-ray, I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to you' She stated, dragging me back towards the bed.

'Im fine, just get a grip will you, I can look after myself.' I said trying to pull away from her grasp.

She wouldn't let go, instead she backed me against the bed, until I sat back upon it, looking into her eyes, not able to speak. She stroked the hair from my face, and touched her finger tips across my neck, her hands moved lower and lower, towards my thighs as she pushed my legs apart so she could stand between them. I finally had the courage to speak between gasping for breath.

'What is this Connie?' I asked suddenly, she smiled at me then looked into my eyes and down to my lips suggestively.

'I told you earlier, I want you' She smirked at me then put her finger tips under my chin again like she did earlier that day.

'If your wanting some sort of fling Connie then I'm sorry but its not happening, I'm not like that.' I said suddenly feeling brave, I had heard about all her conquests on the Darwin ward, and although I think I am falling for this woman I certainly would not be played.

'Rita, I'm not just wanting a quick fuck in my office, I want to get to no you, can we please just have a chat after work, you can come to mine, or yours, or even the pub if you like, I just want you to hear me out.' I could see how nervous she was after her speech, god I wanted her, she was still resting her body between my legs, I daren't move.

I had a sudden burst of bravery and let my hands wander up her body, gently pushing her shirt from where it was tucked into her tight pencil skirt, I started stroking her tummy, then let my fingers wander back down to the waist band on her skirt, gently teasing my fingers inside it, touching her underwear.

I could feel her breathing quicken at my touch. My god I would take her here and now on this bed if I could, but I wanted to wait, she was worth the wait.

'You're so beautiful' I whispered looking into her eyes whilst letting my hands wander back out of her skirt to her hands, I held them in my own, looking up to her, wondering what I should do next.

Her chest was heaving and I could see the pink flush of colour rising up her chest to her cheeks.. My god she was gorgeous.

This time I initiated the kiss, I lent up looking into her eyes and gently touched my lips to hers, she responded kissing me back softly, but not as full on as in her office earlier.

We stopped as I felt my hands starting to wander up to her breasts, realising we were still at work and someone could open that curtain at any second.

'You really are so beautiful' I spoke so softly again, dreamily looking into her eyes.

'So are you… As much as I want you, and this to continue… I'd rather it happened in private.' She stated smirking slightly, I kissed her hand gently, making her smile as I pulled away to get off the bed.

'Pub at 7 then?!' I asked, although I wasn't really asking, she started this, so I was damn sure she would turn up. She pulled from my grasp and walked to the cubical curtain, tucking her shirt back into her tight pencil skirt on the way, she turned to face me smiling sexily.

'It's a date Nurse Freeman… Although I just hope you can handle me?' She said with a seductive smile grinning at me.

'I can handle anything Mrs Beauchamp' I told her trying my best to keep a straight face, I grinned as she turned away smiling, she swished the curtain open then winked at me, walking back to her office.

 **Please don't forget to review. Im thinking of adding some smut in the next couple of chapters if you think i should continue? Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I left my house feeling nervous, I stood on the doorstep in my black skinny jeans, heels and white low cut t-shirt and blazer. I wondered if I wasn't dressed up enough.

I had said to meet Connie at 7, my shift finished at 5.30 so I had been getting ready for ages, just hoping to make the right impression, she was stunning, way too good for me, the thought of this gorgeous woman hurting me made me not want to go…

I sighed deeply and turned to lock the door, I walked down the drive way and the short distance to my local pub down the road.

The cool fresh air of the autumn wind chilled my face, making me shiver, I approached the pub doors, pushing them open and walking to the bar, she wasn't here yet, probably trying to make me even more anxious I thought.

I saw Cal and Ethan stood at the bar, Cal looking a little worse for wear, so I made my way over to them, not wanting to stand alone.

'Heeyyy Reeetss!' Cal slurred rather loudly, he draped his arm around my shoulder as I looked to Ethan smiling at his daft banter.

'You look stunning Rita, you wana go somewhere?' I laughed at his boldness, he was always a flirt, with everyone, but jesus he was drunk, I couldn't help but smile at his effort.

'I don't think so Cal, your too pissed' I looked to him grinning, trying to pull him back up as he was starting to sway from side to side, christ what had he been drinking.

'Oh come on… You are so fit, Let me buy you a drink?' He asked sighing looking into my eyes, I smiled and lightly shoved him towards Ethan.

'Look after him will you, he has work in the morning.' I smirked as Ethan nodded, looking rather embarrassed by his big brothers behaviour.

I turned around forgetting for a second who I was waiting for as I heard her enter the pub, the loud click of heels made me turn my head.

I knew instantly it was her, everyone in the pub turned to look at her, she was so beautiful.

She was wearing a black knee length dress, with a split up the side of it just above the knee to just below her thigh, showing her gorgeous legs, the top part of the dress had short sleeves and went into a v shape at her breasts, then she was wearing her famous laboutins.

Her long glossy dark hair was lightly curled to the side and draped down her right shoulder, and she kept her make up natural, who was I kidding she must be having me on, way out of my league I thought.

She looked down at me and smiled. Although we both had heels on she was still a bit taller, she looked across at Cal, glancing at what an idiot he was making of himself.

'Wow… You look… Just so amazing… So beautiful' I said stuttering slightly, I was punching well above my weight here, the sight of her made my heart ache.

'So do you' she smiled, loving the effect she was having on me, she could see how flustered I was getting. The sound of Cal making his way back over caused us to break eye contact.

'Mrs B… You look gorgeous, you should come back to mine' he said with a cocky smirk.

Connie shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes as she glanced back at me, I had to stop myself from laughing.

'Cal as I have said quite a few times now it will never happen, sorry. I think you should go home… Alone' She looked at him hoping he would understand once and for all she wasn't interested. I smirked slightly, I stood beside her, letting my hand rest on the lower part of her back, ready to drag her away if Cal pissed her off too much.

'Oh come on, the things I could do to you' he said rather loudly, whilst trying to stay on his feet.

People were looking over at us. Connie's face went a shade of pink, he was making her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed.

I looked to Ethan again who had already decided he couldn't handle his drunken brother anymore, he was way beyond help. I decided to step in, I could take a laugh and a joke but he was going a little to far.

Connie walked away from me and towards the bar, ignoring Cal, and all the other men staring at her, the flash of anger in my eyes made her watch me intensely as I took control of the situation.

'Come on Cal I'll call you a taxi' I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. He just shook his head, not really realising what I was saying.

'Cal you need to go home… Ethan will you just do something and take him, he's making an idiot of himself?' I said narrowing my eyes at him, I was starting to get pissed off now.

'I'm fine Rita you two just don't no how to take a joke' Cal slurred pulling out of my grasp. Ethan made his way over to us, shaking his head disaprovingly at his big brother.

'I can take a joke Cal but you are being a total nob.. Just get him out of here Ethan please!' I said sighing angrily.

'Yeh sure… I suppose I'll have to drag him home… Again, sorry Rita, I don't know whats got into him lately but I'll try to get to the bottom of it' Ethan said sighing. He grabbed hold of Cals arm as I let him go so they could walk out of the pub together.

I turned back to Connie, I sighed and walked towards her where she was stood at the bar, staring at me, I was sure I could see lust in her eyes.

'Quite the little hero aren't you Nurse Freeman?' She stated with a devilish smile.

I glanced back at her and grinned.

'Yeh well… I can take his banter but sometimes he's a little inappropriate, he just needs putting in his place from time to time, plus I wont have him speak to you like that' I said gesturing for the barman to come over as I spoke, he did so as I looked back to Connie, she smiled again and blushed.

'What would you like to drink?' I asked her as we kept eye contact.

'White wine please. I'll get the next ones' she stated as I ordered them off the barman, I got myself a vodka and coke, deciding I needed something a little stronger than my usual beer to calm my nerves, this woman got my heart racing, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, I couldn't believe she was stood here… With me, she could have anyone she wanted.

I did feel jealousy running through my veins as I saw other men look at her, I wanted her to myself I thought, I never wanted to loose her, my feelings for this woman were getting stronger by the minute.

'Lets sit down' I said after I paid the barman, she simply nodded as we walked to a quiet table in the corner. We both got comfortable sitting next to each other, she crossed her legs, on purpose I thought as the split on her dress revealed her gorgeous legs all the way up to her thigh, I was sure I could almost see her underwear.

I gulped slightly trying to control my breathing, she was such a tease, she was driving me insane.

'So…?' I said eventually finally looking into her eyes, she was smirking, she knew I was feeling flustered and that she was making me nervous.

I took hold of my drink and had quite a big gulp if it, the strong vodka burning the back of my throat, I drank a little more than I intended, feeling my hands shaking as I did so.

She picked up on this, she reached over to my hand and started stroking it softly, I looked up into her eyes, all of a sudden feeling a little better, that she must be feeling the same..

'Rita, I really really like you, I know it's a bit sudden but I've been feeling attracted to you for some time now, I just never had the courage to do anything about it before, the easiest thing for me to do was to push you away, I guess that's why we argued so much' she whispered sighing as she spoke, her glassy blue eyes never leaving my hazel ones.

'I couldn't stand you Connie, you were a total bitch, but that didn't excuse what I did getting you locked up, I shouldn't have done it, and I'm truly sorry, I got it wrong.' I sighed looking away to my drink again, I picked it up and took another sip, she looked at me with concern in her eyes, she lifted her hand, brushing the hair from my face, then smiled slightly trying to keep eye contact. I felt so ashamed of myself.

It was only this morning I fucking hated this woman, now I was sure I was in love with her, I couldn't stop thinking about her, shes so beautiful I thought.

'Rita, I told you before I forgive you, I should be mad, but I don't care anymore, I've been a total cow and I realise now I caused most of this myself, I just hope you can forgive me?' She asked me quietly, looking into my eyes, her hand was still stroking the side of my face, playing with my hair.

'I don't deserve someone like you' I said suddenly pulling away from her touch.

'Rita, look at me… Please?' I sighed looking back at her, I smiled slightly waiting for her to finish speaking.

'I'm not messing you about, I've only ever been in relationships with men, so this is all new to me. But I have never felt like this about anyone before. Im scared of what people **will** think, what Grace will think, but I can't help it, I know what I want and that's you, I just hope you feel the same?' She asked me nervously.

I felt tears in my eyes, she felt the same, I was so happy, and she had forgiven me. A big grin spread across my face as she started smiling back.

'Shall I take that as a yes then?' She smiled grabbing hold of my hand tightly, I nodded quickly feeling so happy, I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt about her. I stroked the hair from her face, feeling scared to touch her, but she let me, I touched her face gently, then looked into her eyes, I leant in closer, lightly kissing her on the lips, it was only a short kiss, we were still in public and we were both so nervous and awkward about this new found relationship. We pulled away, smiles gracing our lips.

'Shall we go back to mine?' She asked with a playful smirk on her face.

'I'd love too' I said downing my drink quickly, she smiled doing the same, I got up from the seat and took her hand in mine, as we walked out of the pub together, neither of us caring what people thought at this moment in time.

 **Let me know your thoughts please. =]**

 **The next chapter will contain smut, which im slightly nervous about writing, would you like quite full on smut or just fluffy? Lol.**

 **Also thankyou so much for the reviews so far and thankyou for reading! xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning... This Chapter contains SMUT! ;)**

We walked the short distance to Connies house... It was only 5 minutes away, although all I wanted to do was touch her, and kiss her, hold her close, we couldnt get their quick enough I thought to myself.

We approached the long drive way to her massive house... I was in total shock at the size of it. She took hold of my hand and gazed into my eyes before unlocking the door, we stood just staring at each other for a few moments before she spoke.

'Are you sure about this?' She whispered stroking my cheek.

'Connie I really want you.. You have no idea how much but I am really nervous about this' I said, my voice trembling slightly.

'Rita.. Im not going to jump on you, I just want us to get to know each other properly, without arguing, then we'll see what happens.' She smiled. I just nodded as she turned the key, we took our coats off and she told me to sit on the sofa.

Her house was amazing, she had definatley done well for herself, although I wondered why she wanted me.. A nurse.

'I have wine, although behave yourself you have work tomorrow' she smirked as she set two wine glasses down on the coffee table, I sat nervously, figiting a little, avoiding eye contact, I think she could sense my nervousness.

She took a sip of her wine then put the glass back down. She then took hold of my hand again, and using her other hand she gently touched my face, turning me to face her, she just smiled, looking at me, trying to take every bit of me in.

'Rita Freeman you are such a beautiful little thing..' She said her voice barely a whisper, she stroked my cheek, as I gazed into her blue eyes, she gave me a little smile as her eyes glanced down to my lips. My breathing started to quicken, I was loosing control, and I started to realise I needed to gain the control back, I needed to make her want me, love me, make sure she wanted no one else but me.

'I want you so bad Connie, but I want to take things slowly, Ive been hurt so many times in the past I just want to make sure we both want the same thing' I said holding onto her hand, almost feeling that she would reject me, that all she wanted was sex and not a relationship.

'I keep telling you Rita I want you, and only you, I can wait before we take things to the next level.. if thats what you want?' She said honestly, her eyes never leaving mine. I smiled and lent in to give her a peck on the lips, feeling relieved that I wouldnt have to prove myself to this woman in one night of passion, that this might actually lead somewhere, and be the start of something special, now all I had to do was get past the nerves and prove I wanted her as much as she semt to want me, I needed to get over this shyness inside that made me feel I wasnt good enough for the beautiful doctor sat beside me, holding my hand, telling me everything would be alright...

'I'm so nervous Connie, Ive never been with a woman before, what if I'm rubbish.. And not good enough for you?' I asked breaking eye contact and looking to the floor sadly.

'Hey.. Look at me, I'm scared too, this is all new to me aswell, we'll just take things slow, and when the time comes, it'll all come naturally, im sure of it' she said gently, tilting my head to face her again, I smiled and looked to her lips again.

I decided in that split second to just go for it, so I kissed her, softly and slowly at first. I could taste the wine on my tongue as I pushed it into her mouth, she let out a low groan as her hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer, going for a deeper wetter kiss now.

My hands started wandering to her legs, I felt myself pushing my body on top of her, and letting my right hand stroke up the split in her dress to touch her naked legs, moving them higher and higher untill I reached her underware.

We were kissing each other ravenously now, her hands pulling my body closer to her, I was on top of her, resting between her legs, as she wrapped them around my waist.

I toyed with the elastic on her lace knickers under her dress, I could feel her body trembling under my touch, I could hear her whimpering as I got closer to where she wanted me the most, I could feel the heat between her legs... we stopped kissing suddenly, gasping for breath, staring into each others eyes, both full of lust, our lips swolen and red, and our chests heaving.

'I think i'm in love with you' she whispered looking into my eyes, I could tell she was scared of my reaction.

'I think i'm in love with you too' I said grinning, I felt like crying I was so happy, she was in love with me, I couldnt believe my luck.

She smiled and kissed me gently, then pulling away to look into my eyes again.

'Make love to me' she whispered softly.

My heart started beating a little faster at her words, they were such a turn on.

I kissed her again, our tongues lightly dancing with each others, so slowly and passionate, I wanted to savour this moment forever, It meant everything to me.

I felt my hands wander back to her knickers, I gripped the waistband sharply and pulled it down her long legs, stroking her skin as I did so, I could feel the goosebumps appearing on her skin as I touched her, and the sheen of sweat appearing on her chest.

I threw them to the floor, pushing her dress up to her thighs as I resumed control. She arched her body towards me. I kissed her again, moving down to her jaw then to her neck, kissing and licking softly, I then kissed her collarbone and moved lower to her breasts, she gasped under my touch as I pulled at her dress to reveal her bra, then I pushed her bra down to kiss and suck her nipple, she was writhing under my touch.

'Please Rita' She gasped arching her body closer to mine, I finshed with her breasts then let my hand wander to where she needed me the most, she closed her eyes, desperate for my touch, I let my fingers slide up and down her opening, hearing her breath hitch as I did so, she then inhaled sharply as I pushed a finger into her, I was suprised at how tight she was, but loving how wet she had become.

I started pumping two fingers into her, then swapped to three. She was very vocal, she was moaning constantly, clutching onto me tightly, pushing her hands under my t-shirt so she could dig her nails into my back. I was thourouly enjoying watching her reaction, shes so beautiful.

I kissed her on the lips to silence her as I continued my movements pumping my fingers in and out at a slow and steady pace, never wanting this moment to end..

I then kissed down her body untill my lips came to her clit, I knew she was close and I knew just how to finish her off.

I kissed and sucked her clit softly at first, whilst curling my fingers inside her, then pumping my fingers faster, deeper, then I started swirling my tongue around.

I was pleased at her reaction as she gasped sharply, she ran her fingers through my hair pulling me closer to her.

'Oh god I'm gonna come Rita..' She screamed as I grazed her clit with my teeth, she came to a shuddering halt, arching her body closer to me, gripping me tightly, digging her nails in as her body bucked in my arms.

Her body clamped down on my impaling fingers as she screamed my name again. There was a few little aftershocks, as I removed my fingers and licked up the remaining jucices, I then kissed slowly back up her body to her lips to push my tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself.

'Fucking hell Rita..' She sighed out of breath. I grinned happily, satisfied I had done a good job as she gave me another peck on the lips.

'I did good then Mrs B?' I asked smirking, feeling very proud of myself.

'Oh you did very good... You certainly have a talented tongue..' She said smiling stroking the hair from my face. She kissed me again lovingly, slipping her tongue gently into my mouth, we broke away and she flipped us over on the sofa, so she was straddling me.

'I don't no what you were so nervous about' she said smiling sexily, still slightly out of breath.

She made quick work of taking my top off and pulling my jeans down untill I was left in my navy blue lace underwear.

Connie still had her dress on, so I decided I needed to get rid of it, I lent up quickly so our faces were just millimeteres apart, and reached my arms around the back of the dress, pulling the zip slowly down.

I tugged the tight dress from her body, pulling it up and over her head, leaving before me Connie Beauchamp in nothing but a black lace bra, she smiled slyly.

She reached behind me to unhook my bra, then I reached behind her to do the same, I stroked her back gently, then pulled her body down on top of me. We just looked into each others eyes, trying not to break contact. I stroked the hair from her face and pulled her down towards me to capture her lips in another hot kiss, our tongues lightly dancing with each others as I felt her hands move down my body to my knickers, she started to pull them down my legs, so so slowly, it was torture.

I felt myself loosing control again, my lower body throbbing, writhing under her touch.

'Fucking hell Connie I want you' I said with a shaky breath. She grinned at me, knowing how much she was torchering me.

'You won't no whats hit you by the time im done with you sweetie' she smirked, I bit my lip, this woman was such a tease.

She kissed me again gently, then moved down to my neck, licking behind my ear.

'I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you' she whispered in my ear as she kissed me again.

She then continued kissing and sucking my neck whilst letting her hands wander down my body, gradually reaching my breasts.

She gently cupped them hearing my breath hitch under her touch. She let her hands move lower still, to my clit, where she gently touched her fingertips over it, feeling my body shudder, she then moved lower and pushed two fingers into me sharply.

I gasped at her quickness, she didnt mess about, she pumped her fingers so quickly I could feel my body trembling beneath her. She then pushed a third finger into me then used her thumb to rub my clit, slow at first, then as my breathing got more erratic she quickend her pace, thrusting her fingers in and out then rubbing harder on my clit.

I was no where near as vocal as she was, but my whole body shatterd and trembeled with such force as my orgasam came over me I could do nothing more than clutch onto her body tightly, gasping for breath as she gave me one final kiss on the lips then flopped her body down beside me.

We both panted out of breath, she rolled on to her side and twirled a strand of my hair around her finger. She gave me a loving kiss on the lips.

'Shall we go to bed' She asked, not wanting us to get too comfy before we had to move again. She lifted her head for my answer.

'Yeah... Okay' I smiled kissing her on the lips again.

'Come on then gorgeous' she smiled getting up off the bed then dragging me with her. Both our naked bodies moved our way through out the house untill we reached the bedroom.

She pulled the covers back and we both climbed in. I laid on my back as she rested her head on my chest and snuggled closer to me. I sighed contently, wishing this night would never end.. I had the woman of my dreams in my arms, I am so lucky.

'You make me feel so safe' she whispered, her head still on my chest, only moving with the rise and fall of my breathing. I gave a little laugh, shes Connie Beauchamp, how can I, a little nurse manager make her feel safe. She lifted her head to look in my eyes, that authority coming back all of a sudden.

'No Rita im serious, you're so beautiful and kind, and that feisty side of you really makes me feel less scared, Ive never met anyone like you before' she sighed looking into my eyes, she then kissed me lightly on the lips before snuggling down on my chest again. I pulled her body close, loving the warmth of her skin against mine, her long dark hair cascading against my shoulder. I stroked her hair then kissed her on her temple.

'I love you' I said quietly.

'I love you too, so much' she kissed me on the lips again before we both drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **I was so nervous about posting this.. Please let me no your thoughts and if you would like me to continue! Thanks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke first. I didnt realise where I was, untill I felt soft breathing against my chest. I glanced down to see Connie Beauchamp laid next to me. Resting her head against my chest, she must have slept in the same spot all night. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, it didnt seem real.

I couldnt believe yesterday I hated her so much, she wound me up and was such a bitch to me that I couldnt bare the sight of her. Now I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I loved her so much all I wanted was her and nothing else.

I felt her body move slightly making me realise she was waking up, she yawned then opened her eyes, staring straight at me.

'Morning Nurse Freeman' she said with a smirk.

'Morning Mrs Beauchamp' I grinned back at her, not able to hide my happiness.

I pushed the hair from her face, and gave her a peck on the cheek, I then wrapped my arms tighter around her, holding her so close, she laid her head back down on my chest again, sighing contently.

'So where do we go from here?' I asked, breaking the pleasant silence we had created.

She lifted her head again to look at me from where she was resting on my chest. She propped herself up with her elbow and stroked the side of my face smiling. I smiled back, nervously, still not quite believing this had happend.

'I want you, and only you Rita.' She sighed and kissed me on the cheek, she then looked back into my eyes.

'You're so beautiful, why would you want someone like me, you could have anyone you want Connie?' I asked nervously, I still didnt think I was good enough.

'I love you Rita, so much, I don't know what more I can do to prove it to you?' Connie spoke quietly caressing my cheek. I just looked at her lovingly falling completely in love with her, but not believing she loved me back.

'I know Jacob wants you, and Cal, not to mention every other bloke that works at the hospital, how the hell am I supposed to compete with the likes of them' I said not looking at Connie, she didnt answer me.

She just sighed shaking her head at me like I was behaving like a child.

'Maybe I should go... I have to be on shift in a few hours.' I said pulling away and starting to leave the bed, only to feel Connies hand grab my arm and pull me back towards her.

'Don't go Rita please' She looked into my eyes, I was sure I could see tears forming.

She held my hand tightly, and using her other hand she traced her fingers down my face, touching me sofly, then down to my neck.

'I dont want you to hurt me' I spoke honestly. I looked away, then I felt her move closer, untill she pulled my body to hers, then kissing me on the lips forcefully, pulling me into a slow seductive kiss.

I let my toungue enter her mouth, exploring the beautiful woman before me, gasping for breath.

I pulled away after a few more moments, she looked at me with lust filled eyes.

'I would never ever hurt you. I dont want a one night stand, I want to be with you, I meant it when I said I loved you' she gently kissed my temple making me feel all warm inside.

I was starting to believe her now, I felt a little more confident in myself and this relationship.

'Yeah well you don't have to listen to what the likes of Cal and Jacob say about you when you walk past looking the way you do.. I could physically smash their faces in' I said getting more wound up but getting pulled back into another kiss by Connie. I don't know how she did it but she somehow calmed me down. She started kissing me more gently and then she moved her kisses to my neck, gently sucking behind my ear.

'They can try all they want, and say all they want but I only want you Rita' she whispered between kisses. Her breath was hot on my neck, I could feel myself getting flustered.

'They all want you though Connie.' I sighed moving my hand to hers.

'You're so adorable Rita, but really you have nothing to worry about, I want to be in a relationship with you, and anyway how do I know you wont go off me and get bored' she said softly stroking the hair from my face.

'Yeah like that will ever happen, the hottest woman on the planet says she loves me and you think i'm going to get bored' I laughed slightly, pulling the covers off climbing out of bed. I looked back to Connie confused.

'I think our clothes are downstairs Rita' she said looking at my naked body smirking.

I felt a little shy, untill she climbed out of bed herself and walked over to me.

I stood staring into her eyes, getting lost in them. I held her hand in mine as she stood before me in her naked glory and she kissed me gently. I pulled away after a few moments.

'I need to get ready for work, are you working today?' I asked still holding her hand.

'Yes I start at the same time as you, I would give you a lift im with me but im guessing you want to go home and get changed?' She asked lightly touching my hip, pulling my body to hers so our breasts were lightly touching. I flinched slightly at the feel of her body against mine, feeling self consious again all of a sudden, this woman had no nerves what so ever. Everything she did made my heart beat just that little bit faster.

'Erm yeah, I need to go home first, its not far from here, i'll walk.' I said as the thoughts of last night started to enter my head. I needed to get out otherwise I would end up wanting to make love to her again, and this time being sober I could feel the nerves getting the better of me. I moved from her grasp walking towards the bedroom door.

'I could drop you off at yours if you like?' She asked as she moved over to her wardrobe to get changed into her work outfit. I glanced over to her from the doorway admiring her naked body as she began to move her black lace knickers slowly up her long legs.

I couldnt stop staring at her, and she knew it.

'Rita?!' She asked again, I gulped as she began to put her bra on, taring my eyes from her toned body.

'No i'll be fine Connie really, I need to speak with Cal anyway' I said leaving the bedroom and walking down the stairs, not waiting to hear her reply.

I made my way to the living room, I quickly located my underwear and put it back on in record speed, grabbing my jeans and top I did the same, I put my heels on and jacket and made my way to the door, I was feeling so awkward about the whole affair that I needed to get out, clear my head. My whole body ached, how could I have fallen for her so quickly.

I heard her heels at the top of the stairs making me stop as I went to grab the door handle.

'You wernt even going to say goodbye then?' She asked. I turned to face her, she had one of her tight pencil skirts on and a white shirt which showed off her amazing curves. She walked down the stairs and stood infront of me, waiting for an explanation.

'I really need to go Connie, Ive got alot on my mind right now.' I said turning back to the door, she took hold of my hand.

'Just remember what I said okay, I love you and I only want you, don't go doing anything stupid with Cal, I can handle him myself.' She said planting a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled slightly.

'Yes well, the first time he mentions anything inapropriate about you..'

I was cut off by Connies hot lips on mine. She pushed me against the front door forcefully, gripping my waist as she pulled our bodies closer together.

I gave in to the kiss, and felt my hands wandering to her breasts, she gasped as I pulled open the top button of her shirt, and kissed down her neck.

'Ive got to go Connie, your gonna make me late, and we all no what your like when that happens' I said panting as I planted a kiss in her lips this time.

'Yes, but if your late then I get to punish you... In my office' she smirked seductivly.

'I'll bare that in mind' I said as I felt flustered again at her words, she definatley was a tease, how the hell was I going to be able to concentrate at work now...

 **Sorry about the delay, ive been so busy with work and also had a little writers block tbh, but ive had a few ideas where I want this to go and hopefully you will all like it! Please review also, they really make my day. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I locked eyes with her, so full of lust, I knew I needed to make love to her right now.

I wanted her to think of nothing but me, love me as much as I was in love with her.

I kissed her back. I bit her bottom lip roughly, turning her around in my arms then pressing her against the door forcefully.

She gasped as I kissed quickly down her neck to breasts, I opened her shirt a little more to reveal her black lace bra.

We stopped kissing for a moment, she just stared at me, her eyes glancing between my eyes and my lips, our breathing became laboured, and my mind became fuzzy, all I wanted was her, and only her, and I wanted to show her how much.

I held her hands above her head and kept her pinned against the door, she was already panting, and I hadnt even begun yet.

I captured her lips in another rough kiss, now using one hand to pin her to the door and the other to explore her body, I started touching her everywhere I could.

I pulled her shirt from her skirt and touched the silky soft skin underneath. She gasped and leant her head back against the door as I reached her breasts, freeing one of them from her bra and massaging it slowly.

I kissed down to her neck now, she ran her fingers through my hair, pulling my body even closer, then moving down to grip my arse tightly as I kissed back up to her lips.

She was loosing control, and I was loving it. She looked into my eyes, out of breath, making me stop and stare, I couldnt believe someone could be so beautiful.

I wanted to make her beg for it, I wanted to be the best she had ever had.

'Rita... Please...' She gasped as I captured her lips again, we swirled our tongues together, I then peppered kisses down from her cheek to her jaw as I ran my fingers through her hair.

I let my hands wander lower, pulling her shirt from her skirt quickly and running my hands over her smooth toned tummy, then I quickly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

I traced my fingers over the front of her knickers, feeling the wetness there. She pulled me back to her to give me some gentle kisses, she locked eyes with me again.

'You have no idea how much I love you' she said moving her kisses down to my neck.

I didnt say anything, I just swiftly moved her knickers to one side and pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly, not expecting my sudden movements.

I pumped my fingers in and out at a fast pace, curling them inwards, then used my thumb to circle her clit.

'Fuck..!' She gasped as I entered her again, going deeper this time. She lifted her legs so they were wrapped around my waist, giving me better access to her. She held on to me tightly, leaning her head back against the door, her breathing became faster, I could feel her orgasam getting close.

'Rita..' She whimpered as I bit her on the neck roughly. I moved my lips up her neck to the soft skin behind her ear, giving gentle little kisses all the way, then stopping to kiss up her jaw, finally getting to her lips.

There was a loud knock at the door, I stopped in my tracks, and looked into Connies eyes, she was out of breath, a sheen of sweat on her chest. Her eyes were begging me to continue, finish her off, she was so close.

She nuzzled her head into my neck, I held her in place, my fingers still inside her, but not daring to move untill the person at the door had left.

Her breath was hot against me, she eventually made eye contact with me again, then there was another loud knock.

'Sweet cheeks open the door, I want to speak with you about the other night, you can't avoid me forever!' It was Jacobs voice at the other side of the door.

I swiftly removed my fingers from her then lowered her to the floor, I still held onto her tightly though, whilst wondering if I should answer the door for her.

He knocked again, louder this time, making her jump.

'Shit..!' She whispered as she moved from my grasp to pull her skirt back up her long legs. She quickly buttoned her shirt back up then looked at me. I was pissed off, and she could see it.

I was about to reach out for the door handle to leave when Jacob banged loudly this time.

'For fuck sake Connie, you want this... Us, I no you do!' He shouted. She shudderd at the sound of his voice then quickly made her escape to the kitchen.

I followed her, I was bubbling with anger. I stood in the door way, watching her.

'Whats going on?' I asked as I entered the kitchen, she had her back to me, she didnt answer, the silence was starting to wind me up.

'For fuck sake Connie just tell me whats going on with you and HIM!' I shouted, she turned to face me, tears stinging her eyes.

'Its not what you think ok' she sighed as she spoke.

'Just tell me, I need to know' I asked again, more calmly this time.

'I went out with him for a drink last week. He tried to kiss me. I pulled away, I told him that I wasnt intrested, and that going out with him was a mistake' she blinked back the tears and took a deep breath.

I silently moved towards her.

'Go on?' I asked, I heard him banging on the door again, he wasnt going to leave any time soon.

'He wouldnt have any of it, he said he wanted me and has for a long time, and that he knew I wanted him too.'

I turned away from her, fuming. She spoke again.

'Then when he tried to kiss me again I pulled away, I said No over and over again Rita, please you have to believe me' tears stained her cheeks now.

I knew already where this was heading, I couldnt bare the thought of him, all over her, touching her, kissing her.

I stormed out of the room, towards the front door.

'Rita don't!' I heard Connie shout and then her footsteps behind me, catching up with me and grabbing my wrist pulling me back. The look of pure fear in her eyes made me realise I was making things worse.

She took hold of my hand and walked me back into the kitchen. I sat on the bar stool, waiting for her to speak. It had gone silent at the front door for now, maybe he had taken the hint.

'He didnt rape me Rita, he tried to, but I fought him off, but hes been trying it on with me ever since.' She sat opposite me and held my hand, I looked into her eyes, she was vulnerable, she needed me.

'Why didnt you tell someone, you have to work with him?' I asked stroking the hair from her face gently.

'He doesnt think he did anything wrong, he seems to think its a game and that im playing hard to get, he wont leave me alone Rita.'

'Hes an arrogant prick Connie and im not having him stalking you like this.' I searched her eyes as I spoke.

She went quiet again, as though she was giving up. I stood up and moved towards her, I took her hand in mine and pulled her body to me, she rested her head on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head gently, running my fingers through her hair as I did so, I loved her so much, I would do anything to protect her.


End file.
